Mercenaire
by A little bit of Cyanure
Summary: Grecs et Romains sont la cible de disparitions importantes ces derniers temps, et cela n'est apparemment pas dû à des monstres. Il n'y pas d'empreintes, pas de traces de crocs ou de griffes. Tout laisse à croire que c'est un humain ou un demi-dieu. Et Reyna semble avoir une idée ce qu'il se passe, mais elle préfère ne même pas y penser... Que se passe-t-il donc ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour les geeeeeeens ! Oui, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, parce que j'ai abandonnée l'ancienne. Pas qu'Ambrosia ne m'inspirait plus, mais c'est l'idée d'écrire ces parties de son quotidien qui s'est finalement révélée être ennuyant pour moi ! Elle reviendra certainement dans cette nouvelle fic', en faisant une très courte apparition je pense (parce que c'est quand même l'un de mes O.C. De base). Donc je vous laisse avec le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire un peu plus sombre. **

« Elle est morte, petite sœur. Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Elle ne reviendra pas. Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre la Louve. C'est notre seule chance de survie.

-Non ! Je refuse ! Elle est vivante je le sais !

-Ne t'entête pas, petite sœur.

-Elle nous en voudra toujours de l'avoir abandonnée. Et ce ne sera que ta faute. »

La petite fille adressa un regard foudroyant à sa grande sœur, qui, elle-même, se retenait de pleurer. Elles ne le pouvaient pas. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. La petite ignorait beaucoup de choses. Comme cette tentative de trahison auprès de leur ancienne maîtresse. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé parce qu'elle savait que sa cadette refuserait de la croire. Cette fille, celle qu'elle présumait morte, c'était son modèle, alors il était impossible de lui faire croire qu'elle puisse-t-être mauvaise. La Louve grigna d'impatience et elle se détacha de la contemplation des flots, qui devaient laver, encore et encore, de leur langues humides, le cadavre de cette jeune fille.

« Hylla ! Dépêche toi ! La Louve nous attend ! Elle remontera pas ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! »

Hylla jeta un regard triste à sa petite sœur. Elle savait que cette fille qui devait désormais flotter au fond de l'océan avait un grand cœur malgré tout. Seulement quelques soucis avec la liberté et l'autorité. Elle était plus grande qu'Hylla de deux années. Et elle se souvenait de beaucoup plus de choses. Elle était la gardienne de nombreux secrets qu'elle aurait dû lui confier avant de mourir, afin de préserver la paix et le calme. Et c'était un très bon élément de combat que la Louve venait de perdre. Mais selon cette même personne, sa mort était nécessaire. Nécessaire à l'accomplissement d'un destin certain.

« -Non petite sœur. Je vais suivre mon propre chemin. Toi, va avec la Louve. »

Et quelque part, un vent puissant traversait le pays, faisant planer le corps d'une jeune fille jusqu'au royaume de son maître, où il savait qu'elle serait en sécurité pour accomplir ce même destin. Personne ne savait qui elle était. Elle n'était personne. Juste une fille d'une pâleur mortelle.

La hache traversa les airs en sifflant et alla se planter dans un mannequin de paille, à l'exact emplacement du cœur si c'eût été un homme. Une autre entreprit le même chemin, mais toucha un autre homme de paille, plus loin. Le lanceur avait les yeux bandés et faisait confiance à tous ses autres sens pour se guider. Son ouïe, et son toucher, notamment. Il, ou plutôt elle, avait appris que la vue avait tendance à l'entraîner sur de mauvaises pistes et qu'elle pouvait facilement en être privée dans de nombreuses situations. A ses côtés, des coups de feu retentissaient, touchant la cible en plein centre à chaque fois. Ils étaient produits par le fusil d'une jeune fille en mini-short, avec de grandes chaussettes rayées tirées à différentes hauteurs, qui avait un haut moulant et de grandes couettes roses. A travers son T-shirt, on distinguait sur son ventre une nuée de papillons bleus,tatoués sur sa peau pâle. Cette étrange fille aux cheveux couleur chewing-gum riait. Elle avait une voix de petite fille, légèrement éraillée, une voix de crécerelle. Mais pas tout à fait innocente.

Un garçon stoppa leur entraînement. Il avait à peu près le même âge qu'elles : quinze ans. Il avait l'air un peu maladroit avec cette épée qu'il avait en main, pour parer les quelques coups de la tireuse volontairement aveugle, et qui ne se fiait qu'à ses autres sens. Elle aurait très facilement pu le tuer, c'est pour ça que dès qu'il entrait dans ce lieu, il s'armait pour éviter de se retrouver à l'infirmerie.

« -Tyra, notre maître t'appelle.

-Que veut-il encore ?! S'exclama la fille aux cheveux roses, avec un fort accent russe.

-J'sais pas, vois avec lui. Il avait pas l'air content. Kathleen ? »

La lanceuse de hache releva le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux et jeta un regard noir au garçon, qui avait soudainement les mains moites.

« -On a notre première mission. Et je crois qu'elle va te plaire. »

**Houuuu, tout plein de questions et de mystères sur ce prologue (bah oui, en même temps c'est un peu fait exprès). Je précise simplement qu'il y a un an qui s'est écoulé entre les deux paragraphes, les événements de cette année seront éclaircis par la suite. Alors ! Qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille ? Qui sont Tyra, Kathleen et le garçon ? Et qu'est-ce que Hylla et Reyna viennent faire là ? Vous en saurez un peu plus au prochain épisode. **

**Et comme pour toute nouvelle fic', j'ai besoin de vos avis pour me guider un peu dans l'écriture ! **


	2. Estoy Aquí

**Heeeey ! Z'allez bien ? Moi j'ai une f*cking angine blanche donc j'en profite pour écrire. Une petite mission pour notre petit trio de choc, Tyra, Kathleen et Jay, le garçon maladroit de tout à l'heure. J'vais juste vous donner quelques petites indications sur leur physique, que vous ayez une idée de ce à quoi il ressemble. 'Fin Tyra, c'est compliqué. Elle est inspiré de Jinx dans League of Legends et elle a la voix de la chanteuse du groupe Djerv (ou de son ancien groupe Animal Alpha). Kathleen c'est Gemma Arterton (ouais, rien que ça). Et Jay, bah je vois celui qui joue Oeil de Fuacpn dans les Avengers, même si c'est pas lui qui irait le mieux. Si vous avez une idée, hein, dites le moi. **

Tyra, Kathleen, et Jay, le garçon maladroit, se présentèrent à leur Maître, à l'heure. Ils avaient désormais dix-neuf ans tous les trois, et cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Ils se connaissaient mieux que personne. Si on en cherchait un, il suffisait de chercher les deux autres. Ils étaient inséparables. Et ils avaient chacun leurs qualités, leurs défauts, et leur style. Tyra avait gardé cette allure de gamine, avec ses shorts et ses jupes, mais avait un peu perdu son accent nordique. Kathleen était souvent vêtue de cuir, de clous ou de noir, et retenait ses cheveux attachés en une tresse. C'était un caractère de feu et la meilleure combattante des trois, bien que Tyra ne s'en sorte vraiment pas mal. Jay, lui, portait de longs manteaux en cuir, à la Morpheus, des chemises, des sangles, et avait un certain nombre d'armes d'élimination discrète. Mais surtout, il avait son ordinateur portable, ce qui était sa plus grande arme. On les appelait les Trois Mousquetaires, le Trio de Choc. Leur groupe n'avait pas réellement de nom, Leur Maître commença à expliquer la nature de leur nouvelle mission. Tout en l'écoutant, Kathleen s'adossa nonchalamment au mur, Tyra jouait avec son nouveau fusil, et Jay avait les bras croisés sur son torse et écoutait attentivement chaque mot prononcé. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de répéter les consignes aux deux filles. Entre l'une qui était complètement cinglée et l'autre qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour les supporter. Il avait l'habitude, se répondait-il alors, avec un sourire. Parce qu'il les aimait malgré tout ses deux femmes, comme il les appelait. Une fois que leur Maître eût donné ses ordres, il les congédia. Puis il rappela Kathleen et lui dit :

« -Pas trop de dommages collatéraux bien évidemment. »

Kathleen n'eût qu'un sourire en guise de réponse. Les dommages collatéraux venaient souvent d'elle. Surtout lorsque parmi ceux-ci il y avait des enfants de la Magie, Trivia ou Hécate, peu importe, elle ne faisait pas réellement la différence. Elle était rancunière. Et elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à l'une des filles de la déesse. Elle n'avait jamais pu se venger, alors elle le faisait sur les autres gamins de la Magie. Jay lui fit signe de les suivre, et il passa ses bras autour des épaules des deux filles. Il était toujours un peu maladroit, mais beaucoup plus décidé, beaucoup plus fort et courageux. Et il a dorait achever les gens et leur ordonner de la fermer. Il passait pour un gros dur, mais c'était tout juste une guimauve à côté de la Nordique ou de la brune.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking un ancien supermarché, abandonné, et squatté par des personnes peu fréquentables. Là,ils avaient leur accès secret, celui dont personne ne se doutait. Un cadeau de leur Maître, en échange de leurs services. Ils sont des mercenaires. Ils vont voir le plus offrant, tous les trois. Et leur Maître fait bien attention à rester le plus offrant. Ils appellent Maître celui pour qui ils travaillent. Jay sort son ordinateur portable, qui reste toujours allumé, et tape un code, frénétiquement, d'une seule main, l'autre tenant l'appareil en équilibre. L'une des places de parking s'enfonce dans le sol, laissant place à des escaliers. Les deux filles les empruntent, tandis que Jay lui, les suit, refermant l'accès par un autre code. Les escaliers débouchèrent sur une vaste salle. Il y avait d'un côté un tas d'engins motorisés (voitures, motos, scooters, et même une trottinette qui appartenait à Tyra) et de l'autre une armurerie. Tandis que Jay cherchait les clés d'une voiture, Kath', elle s'occupa des armes. Elle sortit un tas d'armes à feu, deux grandes haches différentes de celles avec lesquelles elle s'entraînait, une arbalète, et n'oublia pas le bazooka de Jay. Elle prit tout cela et les posa aux pieds de ses coéquipiers. Ils s'armèrent, puis la fille aux cheveux roses et le garçon montèrent en voiture, tandis que Kathleen inséra la clé dans sa moto. Oui, _sa_ moto. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de l'utiliser. Et Kathleen en utilisait rarement d'autres. Elle mit son casque et Jay ouvrit la porte, qui donnait accès à une sortie secrète. La brune partit à fond. Elle savait où elle devait aller. Elle n'avait jamais la même mission que ses deux coéquipiers. Et cette fois-ci, elle comptait bien ne pas les suivre.

_Quelque part, dans la Baie de San Francisco, dans un endroit interdit aux mortels. _

La _praetor_ faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Rien. Ils n'avaient rien, aucune piste. Mais elle, elle avait des soupçons. Et s'ils étaient fondés, alors...

« Ça craint, dit quelqu'un. »

Qui était donc cett personne qui osait troubler ce moment de réflexion, finissant ses pensées à sa place ? Reyna allait l'étriper. Aurum et Argentum sentirent sa colère et se mirent à grogner sur l'intrus. Elle fit volte-face, et se trouva nez-à-nez avec... Léo. Léo Valdez, l'insupportable mécano de l'Argo II, qui avait tiré sur le Camp Jupiter et sur Nouvelle Rome, le meilleur ami de Jason, et l'abruti qui avait sauvé le monde. Elle le haïssait, lui et son insolence, ses mauvaises blagues et son humour toujours déplacé ! Il était tellement... Tellement... Tellement Grec ! Et elle, elle était une digne, une noble, une fière romaine ! Elle ne pouvait l'apprécier. Ils étaient programmés pour se détester. Et le pire, c'est que ça faisait rire le fils d'Héphaïstos, toute cette colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Reyna. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il riait pour masquer sa peur. Oui, elle l'impressionnait, elle l'intimidait, cette fille de Bellone si sûre d'elle. Elle était tout son opposé. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas la carrure imposante de Clarisse. Mais elle se faisait respecter du regard, et pour ça, il la craignait.

« -Valdez. Tu oses troubler ma concentration.

-Tu pensais à haute voix. Tu disais que t'avais des soupçons, mais que si ils étaient fondés... Et t'as pas fini ta phrase. Et vu ta tête, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon que je la finisse.

-Que fais-tu au Camp Jupiter, _Graecus _?

-Hé ! Arrête, je croyais qu'on était plus censés s'entre-tuer ! Je suis venu parce que Chiron voulait que je te parle ! Lupa lui a fait part des disparitions que vous subissez en ce moment. On a le même souci, et Chiron veut que je mène l'enquête.

-Seigneur Jupiter ! Depuis quand on t'affuble de responsabilités, _toi _? Le fils de Pluton m'aurait été plus utile !

-Le fils d'Hadès, et pas de Pluton, mène sa propre enquête et est assez occupé ces derniers temps.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est tout ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Avez-vous des pistes quant à _vos_ disparitions ?

-Non, pas la moindre. Et nos quelques « enquêteurs » en ont déduit que ce n'était pas un monstre. Il n'y a pas de poussière dorée, pas de marques de griffes, de cornes ou de toute autre chose qui fait que c'est une bestiole qui leur aurait voulu la peau. Les seuls corps retrouvés étaient ceux de deux enfants d'Hécate. Mais on a pas pu les identifier, tellement ils semblaient avoir été mutilés. On les a tués, puis on a continué de les frapper -avec une hache peut-être- jusqu'à ce que l'agresseur s'en aille.

-C'est aussi nos quelques déductions. Mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de corps.

-C'est quelqu'un qui a une bonne connaissance des armes, et qui doit en vouloir aux enfants d'Hécate.

-Et de Trivia.

-T'as dit que t'avais des soupçons ?

-Non, non. Je me suis trompée, c'est trop invraisemblable. Passons. »

Léo allait reprendre la parole quand on entendit un long hurlement. Un hurlement de terreur. La panique venait de s'emparer d'une partie de la Légion. Reyna quitta la pièce en courant, les sourcils froncés, sa dague à la main. Il y avait quelque chose de grave qui venait de se passer. Elle retrouva une masse d'enfants en train de pleurer, ce qu'ils avaient appris à ne pas faire. Même les adolescents semblaient choquer et certains semblaient en catatonie. Octave était au centre et portait une masse entre ses bras. Un corps... Il parlait à la foule, citait les dieux. Il était en train de stigmatiser la peur. Reyna devait l'en empêcher avant qu'il ne sème le chaos. Il mettait le corps à la vue de tous. Elle le lui ôta des bras et alla le poser à l'écart, loin des autres. Elle ordonna à l'augure de se taire et tenta de les calmer. Elle y parvint, mais pas totalement. Il fallait qu'elle aie une sérieuse explication avec Octave, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle observe ce corps. C'était une jeune fille. Elle avait été égorgée, et avec son sang l'assassin avait écrit un message sur son front. Un message en espagnol, qui semblait destiné à Reyna. Ce fut la première chose que vit Léo lorsqu'il arriva près du cadavre. Et il le comprit sans aucun problème. « Reyna : Je suis là. »

**Je suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre, je laisse peut-être un peu trop d'indices, mais tant pis. Nous allons désormais suivre deux aventures en parallèle : celle de Jay, Tyra et Kathleen, et celle de Léo et Reyna, qui vont devoir faire face à cet étrange mystère. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelle importance revêt ce message ? Qui est la fille égorgée ? Qui est le meurtrier ? Comment a-t-il pu entrer au Camp Jupiter sans être repéré ? Comment a-t-il pu en sortir ? Donnez-moi vos hypothèses en postant une review ! **


	3. Maman ?

**Bouh les amis ! **

**Z'allez bien ? Moi en tout cas oui ! Je me suis amusée à écrire ce « petit » chapitre, et à dresser l'alibi de tout le monde (oui oui je me la joue Hercules Poirot) Je pourrais vous le montrer dans un chapitre futur. Faudrait déjà que Reyna et Léo se mettent à enquêter pour ça x)**

**'Fin bref, je vous laisse lire, j'ai plus rien à dire ! **

_Q.G du Maître, 19h00_

Kathleen, Tyra et Jay revinrent « chez eux », là où leur Maître les attendait. Et si Tyra chantonnait une comptine, Jay et Kathleen se disputaient violemment. Leurs paroles fusaient. Il était très rare qu'ils oient en colère l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient appris à tout accepter chez l'autre. Mais pour Jay, quelque chose n'était pas passé dans le comportement de son amie. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle n'ait pas accompli leur mission du jour et qu'elle soit partie sans rien leur dire. Elle avait suivi son propre chemin. Et elle ne leur en avait même pas parlé, malgré leur promesse de toujours accomplir leurs mission et d'aller voir le plus offrant ensemble. Ils passèrent par la salle de bains ensemble, comme à leur habitude. Tyra était très pudique malgré tout. Mais Jay et Kathleen s'étaient vus dénudés ensemble et à plusieurs reprises sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux. Ils avaient juste besoin de cela pour pouvoir soigner les plaies de l'autre quel que soit leur emplacement. Alors se changer complètement ou prendre leur douche tandis que l'un des deux est aussi dans la salle de bains ne les gênait pas outre mesure. Elle justifiait son comportement, il balayait ses arguments du revers de la main. Elle finit par se taire, sans s'avouer vaincue pour autant. Vêtue d'un blue jean, d'un T-shirt noir avec La Faucheuse pour tout motif et ses cheveux détachés, elle sortit de la pièce, en poussant un grognement très lupin. Jay leva les yeux au ciel et lui emboîta le pas. Tyra était déjà dans la salle de réunion et semblait avoir elle aussi, une discussion très agitée. Curieux, les deux mercenaires se plaquèrent au mur et écoutèrent la conversation. Comme chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait, Tyra avait de nouveau cet accent dur et quelques mots de russe fusaient, spontanément, notamment les jurons.

« -Vous ne pouvez !

-Si. Si je le peux. Si cela est nécessaire je le peux.

-Je vous l'interdis !

-Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit Tyra. Non seulement je t'ai sauvé la vie, mais tu sais que tu me dois bien plus que ça. »

Tyra cria quelque chose en russe. C'était pas un russe compréhensible. Par russe compréhensible, on entend des mots proches de l'anglais. Non. Là c'était du russe pur et dur.

« -Tyra ! N'oses pas parler russe avec moi ! »

Un claquement retentit dans l'air. Le bruit d'une gifle. Un dernier mot sifflé en russe et la fille aux cheveux roses sortit de la pièce, furibonde, son fusil entre les mains. Kathleen et Jay plaignirent quiconque croiserait son chemin. Elle se mettait rarement en colère. Mais quand c'était le cas, elle tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait -ou ne bougeait pas d'ailleurs- et était d'une humeur de chien. Elle ne leur adressa aucun regard. Elle marmonnait des mots, rageuse. Et parmi ces mots, Kathleen perçut le mot « père ». Et elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle ne savait rien du passé de celle qu'elle pouvait presque considérer comme sa meilleure amie. Son caractère extravagant lui avait toujours suffi et avait toujours rassasié sa curiosité. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, se préparant çà affronter leur Maître, autant en colère que Tyra l'était en sortant. Il les accueillit par un grognement. Kathleen s'attendait à une pluie de réprimandes quant à sa désobéissance. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à parler de son amie.

« -Tyra peut être infecte quand elle s'y met... Je ne la reconnais même plus dans ces moments là... Elle oublie parfois qui je suis et quelle autorité j'ai sur elle. Elle en oublie même qu'elle me doit bien plus que la vie...

-C'est pour ça qu'elle dit que vous resterez longtemps le plus offrant ? Demanda Kathleen.

-Oh ? Elle dit cela ?

-Euh.. Oui... Parfois... Quand elle ne grogne pas contre vous. Elle vous mentionne rarement.

-Et à juste titre... Elle n'a pas le même âge que vous mentalement.. Elle reste une simple adolescente... Elle fait sa crise aujourd'hui, ce n'est rien. Je lui ai juste donné le goût des armes un peu trop tôt...

-Sans vouloir me montrer indiscret, Maître, qui êtes-vous par rapport à elle ? Questionna Jay, les sourcils froncés et l'air pensif.

-Son père, jeune homme. Juste son père. »

Les deux mercenaires étaient abasourdis. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que cette idée de « lui devoir la vie » allait jusque là. Si elle existait, c'était grâce à lui. Kath' comprit alors dans quelle mesure. Elle regardait Jay et devinait ce à quoi il pensait. Il devait être un peu jaloux de Tyra. Il n'avait jamais connu son père, lui. Il ne savait même qui c'était. Il n'avait jamais eu un signe, il n'avait jamais été reconnu par son parent divin. Il savait juste que c'était un homme étrange et changeant, fuyard, et qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il tenait toutes ces informations de sa mère. Jay allait rarement la voir. Et Kathleen lisait sur son visage lorsque c'était le cas. Il n'y était allé qu'une seule fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il avait eu l'air si chamboulé et si meurtri qu'il avait mis plusieurs jours à s'en remettre. Il ne répondait même plus aux blagues de son amie, il semblait perdu dans une toute autre galaxie. Kathleen, elle, n'avait pas vu son père depuis bien longtemps. _Depuis que j'ai fugué _songea-t-elle. Et même avant... Elle le voyait rarement, il était toujours en mission à l'autre bout du monde. Elle le connaissait si peu qu'elle n'était pas triste de ne plus le revoir. Elle n'y pensait presque jamais. Leur Maître reprit la parole, après cet instant de réflexion profonde pour tous les trois.

« -Bien. Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ma relation houleuse avec Tyra aujourd'hui, me semble-t-il. Je dois te parler Kathleen. Qui est devenu le plus offrant pour que tu n'accomplisses pas ta mission ?

-Moi. Je suis et je resterais le plus offrant vis-à-vis de moi-même. Je me garde en vie par ma seule volonté. Si je le veux, je peux mourir. Je sis le maître de mon destin. J'ai obéi à mes propres ordres.

-C'est une bonne réflexion.

-Mais Maître ! S'interposa Jay, elle a compromis notre mission ! Nous accomplissions un travail d'équipe, et comme Tyra et moi, elle était nécessaire à notre plan ! Nous avons failli nous faire prendre ! »

Leur Maître balaya l'argument de Jay du revers de la main, comme ce dernier l'avait fait plus tôt avec Kathleen. Le Chef semblait satisfait des pensées de la jeune fille, en dépit de tout ce que pouvait avancer le pirate informatique.

« -Tu es excusée Kathleen. Mais la prochaine fois, pense à m'en avertir afin que je ne m'offense. Tu sais combien ma personnalité peut être changeante... »

La brune hocha la tête, sans une once de culpabilité dans le regard. Il y avait même cette étincelle de fierté arrogante qui luisait dans l'obscurité étouffante de la pièce. Elle demanda à se retirer et sa le Maître lui en donna la permission, incitant Jay à en faire de même. Celui-ci avait une moue maussade dessinée sur les lèvres. Il boudait. On lui avait donné tort, alors qu'il était persuadé que c'était la faute de Kathleen. C'était une réaction immature. Mais entre eux, ils se comportaient rarement comme des adultes, ce devait être l'influence bénéfique de Tyra. Kathleen lui sauta sur le dos et s'agrippa à lui, comme un bébé koala à sa mère et souffla dans son oreille, presque sensuellement :

« -Tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour si peu, si ? »

Seigneur Zeus, Jay avait oublié ô combien son amie pouvait être attirante quand elle s'y mettait. Et même s'il ne la voyait pas autrement que comme sa petite sœur, il restait un garçon avec des hormones et sensible à tout ce charme, à toute cette grâce nonchalante dans le corps de la brune.

_Camp Jupiter, 19h02, Bureau de Reyna_

Léo était assis en face d'elle. Il examinait les plans du Camp Jupiter, concentré. Un léger pli se formait entre ses sourcils. Reyna avait longuement hésité à les lui montrer, étant sûre tout d'abord qu'il allait les utiliser pour les attaquer. Puis il lui avait raconté le passage avec l'eidolon pour se justifier et frissonna à leur idée. Elle avait entendu parler de ces démons et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais : elle en avait une peur bleue. Alors, l'excusant à demi, elle avait sorti ce plan. Il se modifiait en temps réel. Ils cherchaient par où le meurtrier avait pu se faufiler pour pénétrer dans le Camp sans être vu par les deux gardes de l'entrée qui donnait sur le tunnel. Parce que eux avaient juré de ne rien avoir vu. Juste la meute de loups de Lupa (ou tout du moins une partie, parce que la déesse-louve n'était pas présente en personne). Ils étaient entrés à 14 heures, partis à 17. Le meurtre s'était sur les coups de seize heures, peu de temps avant qu'Octave ne trouve le corps. Et pourtant... Personne n'était entré, personne n'était sorti. Il n'était pourtant pas _physiquement_ possible de s'évaporer dans les airs ! Ils ont beau chercher et envoyer des légionnaires aux endroit soupçonnés, ils ne trouvent rien. Léo commence à abandonner, mais Reyna s'acharne. Elle refuse de croire que ce soit un légionnaire !

« Il y a quelque chose de mal qui se trame derrière tout ça.

-Non, jure ? Demande Léo, sarcastique.

-La ferme Valdez. C'est un _modus operandi _dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler avant. Les efnants de Trivia comme cette pauvre fille, et d'Hécate sont des faits à part mais liés aux autres disparitions.

-J'aurais pas deviné ! »

Il était fatigué. Et il devenait très fatiguant. Reyna dut se retenir pour ne pas lui mettre une gifle. Il était réellement insupportable. Mais elle savait qu'elle serait capable d'entrer dans son jeu du sarcasme. Elle le faisait rarement, se contentant de se montrer implacable, ce qui refroidissait habituellement les blagueurs de son genre. Mais pas lui. Il était un acharné. Et il semblait déterminer à la faire plier. Il ne lui arracherait pas un sourire et encore moins un rire. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui cède quoi que ce soit. Il n'aurait jamais ô grand jamais, le droit de voir la véritable Reyna, sous le masque de prêteur. Ça lui était formellement interdit, et ce, depuis qu'il avait tiré sur le Camp Jupiter. Même s'il était possédé par un eidolon, ça restait son corps, donc sa faute. Elle finit malgré tout par se lever, pliant la carte et la glissant dans sa poche. Il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Léo continua de la narguer silencieusement, du regard. Il l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle prit bien garde à s'éloigner de lui, espérant passer un repas tranquille. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence d'Octave. Un boulet qui en remplace un autre. Mais le problème d'Octave, c'était qu'il était un boulet fourbe, un boulet avec qui il fallait choisir ses mots. On ne pouvait pas l'envoyer paître comme cela.

« Cette mort... Ce n'est pas bon pour les Légionnaires. Tu leur caches trop de choses Reyna et la vérité commence à être dévoilée. Et ce qu'ils apprennent sur leur si chère chef leur fait peur.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher, _Octavius._

_-Personne ne sait d'où tu viens. _

_-_Je viens de _nul part_.

-_Personne ne sait quel est ton passé avant d'arriver ici._

-Mon passé s'arrête au jour où j'ai rencontré Lupa.

-_Personne ne sait qui tu es._

_-_Je suis _personne. _»

Le descendant d'Apollon fut mouché. Parce que non seulement elle lui donnait des réponses sans réplique possible, mais elle prononçait ces phrases avec une sorte de sincérité brute. Elle croyait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle venait de déstabiliser son adversaire. Il perdait l'équilibre, il ne restait plus qu'à le désarmer.

« Et maintenant, augure, tu ferais mieux de ne plus mentir à mon peuple désormais. »

Octave battit en retraite et s'éloigna. Il grommelait des choses incompréhensibles, mais Reyna ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il disait. Finalement, elle préférait largement la présence de l'insupportable fils d'Héphaïstos que de cet homme avec qui elle devait faire attention à la moindre de ses paroles.

_Quartier Général du Maître, aux alentours de 23h._

Kathleen avait les yeux grands ouverts, dans son lit. Il n'était pas question de ne pas arriver à trouver un sommeil qu'elle savait inaccessible. Non. De toute manière, son taux d'adrénaline était bien trop haut pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Elle attendait. Elle percevait encore des bruits de pas. Elle attendait le cœur battant. Les sons s'évanouirent et disparurent. C'était le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle s'empara des clés de sa moto, qu'elle avait pris soin de garder sur elle, et l'ordinateur de Jay qu'elle lui avait « emprunté ». Elle était habillée et chaussée déjà. Elle ouvrit sa porte sans bruit et se glissa à l'extérieur, telle une ombre. Elle n'avait que son couteau sur elle, celui avec lequel elle dormait, par précaution. Paranoïaque ? A moitié. Elle avançait sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas être prise sur le fait. Elle voyait la porte, au bout du couloir. Son échappatoire. Plus que quelques mètres et elle y serait. Allez. Encore. Encore un peu. Elle pouvait le faire. Quand soudain, une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Kathleen fit un bond de plusieurs mètres. Oh non ! On l'avait découverte ! Elle se retourna, le couteau à la main, depeur que ce soit un monstre qui lui voudrait la peau. Elle savait pourtant bien que l'enceinte était protégée ! Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une Tyra aux cheveux soigneusement tressés, vêtue décemment et le plus normalement du monde, avec simplement son petit calibre à la ceinture ! Elle crut défaillir. Elle l'interrogea silencieusement du regard, mais sa question lui revint. Ah. Elle aussi, elle essayait de fuguer. Il y eût de nouveaux bruits de pas, alors Tyra entraîna son amie vers la pièce de laquelle elle venait, quand elle avait fait peur à Kathleen. Elle alluma la lumière. C'était juste la chambre de son amie. Mais Kath' ne l'avait jamais vue. La pièce était petite, les murs étaient blancs et nus. Le lit était simple. C'était une pièce impersonnelle, et Kathleen ne s'y sentait pas bien. Mais elle était intriguée par son amie. Alors, restant debout, tandis que la fille aux cheveux rose s'asseyait, elle reposa sa question :

« Où allais-tu ?

-Voir ma mère.

-Ta mère ? »

Oui, Kath' ne s'était jamais imaginée la famille de Tyra. Ce mot là était tabou entre eux. Ils étaient leur propre et leur seule famille. Alors l'idée que Tyra aille voir sa mère chamboula la brune dans ses convictions.

« -Elle n'est pas morte ?

-Non. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre. Je ne me souviens plus d'elle, tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir qui dépasse le jour où je me suis retrouvée ici. J'échange des lettres depuis plusieurs mois avec elle. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé, Je vois bien que Jay est blessé à chaque fois qu'il va voir la sienne. Et toi, tu restes fermée à toute hypothèse quant à elle. Tu lui en veux, mais tu veux pas dire pourquoi. Mais moi je ne lui en veux pas. Je me souviens que je l'aimais beaucoup avant de débarquer ici. Et je l'aime encore beaucoup. Et c'est pas mon père qui va m'en empêcher.

-C'est de ça que vous parliez avant qu'on entre, et que tu es repartie aussi énervée ?

-Oui, avoua la russe, un peu honteuse.

-Alors vas-y ?. Vas voir ta mère. Allez, ouste !

-Tu m'as pas dit toi, pourquoi tu voulais sortir.

-Je voulais prendre l'air.

-Moi c'est ça, mon œil ! Y a Jay qui t'attend pour une balade au clair de lune à mon avis ! »

Kathleen bondit sur ses pieds. Mais elle se rappela que Tyra ne faisait que la taquiner. Leur Maître avait raison. Elle n'était encore qu'une gamine qui aimait rire et embêter ses amis. Sa famille. Combien de fois la russe lui avait répété qu'elle était l'amante de Jay ? Combien de fois Kath' avait soupiré ou s'était mise en colère ? Jay était son frère. Jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne pourrait le voir autrement. Même si parfois, Aphrodite venait jouer avec ses rêves et tentait de lui faire croire le contraire. Tyra quitta la pièce en riant et Kathleen se laissa tomber sur le lit de son amie en soupirant. Et elle marmonna quelques mots en espagnol et s'endormit. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que de l'autre côté de la cloison, un jeune homme avait attentivement écouté leur conversation. Et il était bien décidé à comprendre ce que Kathleen comptait faire dehors à une heure pareille.

**Si vous avez un bon esprit de déduction, vous devriez comprendre comment le Meurtrier a fait pour entrer et sortir. Et puis qui c'est aussi, mais je vais pas trop vous en dire, j'ai déjà laissé bien trop d'indices dans le dernier chapitres. En tout cas, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! Au chapitre suivant... Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, c'est un conseil...**


	4. Légères tensions

**Hello les amis ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu spécial car il se centrera uniquement sur l'enquête de Léo et Reyna ! Et oui, je pense avoir laissé assez d'indices pour le moment quant au dernier meurtre, et il serait inutile de déjà tout vous révéler ! Alors je tenais à remercier la personne qui a mis mon histoire en favori, ça me fait très plaisir ! Mais elle peut aussi poster une review ou m'envoyer un Message privé, promis je l'empoisonnerais pas. Juste pour savoir qui c'est et la remercier un peu mieux x) Bon, voilààà, je vous laisse avec nos deux ennemis qui vont commencer à mener leur petite enquête**

Reyna en avait sa claque. Voilà, c'était dit. Elle en avait marre d'Octave qui la regardait suspicieusement, marre de Léo qui faisait des blagues atroces, marre des regards en coin, marre d'avoir peur. Parce qu'elle avait peur, oh ça oui ! Elle le cachait, en digne légionnaire qu'elle était. Mais elle était morte de trouille en réalité. Elle mangea très peu, et laissa la moitié de son assiette, avant de se lever et d'aller à sa chambre. Elle avait hâte que cette fichue journée se termine. Elle ôta son plastron, passa sa fine main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira de fatigue. Elle allait passer son pyjama quand elle entendit quelques coups secs à la porte. Agacée, elle ouvrit, et demanda froidement au visiteur ce qu'il voulait, sans l'observer. C'était Léo. Elle grogna en le reconnaissant, tandis que le fils d'Héphaïstos leva les mains, dans un geste de paix :

« Eh ! Peace and Love ! Faites l'amour pas la guerre ! J'ai encore rien dit me tue pas déjà ! »

Ne pas le tuer ? Pourtant la prêteur en avait plus qu'envie. Il la dérangeait. Il lui sourit et entra dans la chambre sans sa permission. _Et merde !_ Pensa-t-elle, violemment. Sa chambre, c'était un lieu sacré et inaccessible pour les autres. C'était son jardin secret, le lieu où elle venait se recueillir.

« Pas mal chez toi. Bon. J'suis pas venu pour admirer la déco moi ! Je dors où ? »

Non ! Elle avait complètement oublié ! Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui assigner une chambre ! Elle ressortit et elle demanda si quelqu'un avait de la place. Elle refusait qu'il aille à Nouvelle-Rome, elle ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour cela. Malheureusement, nous étions en plein été, et il y avait eu une vague de demis-dieux qui avaient afflué au Camp Jupiter. Toutes les chambres étaient pleines à craquer, de sorte à ce que l'on ne puisse pas se retourner dans son lit sans écraser quelqu'un. Toutes les casernes menaçaient d'exploser. Il n'y avait que sa chambre, qu'elle ne partageait pas. Elle était prêteur avant tout ! Elle réfléchit à l'envoyer à Nouvelle-Rome, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement quand soudain elle eût une autre idée. Et celle-ci ne lui déplaisait pas, mais la gênait. Réellement. Elle annonça avoir trouvé une solution et empoigna le mécano de l'Argo II pour l'entraîner plus loin. Elle lui énonça son idée, d'un calme froid, le plus sérieusement du monde. Léo ouvrit de grands yeux et se tordit de rire.

« -Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire, Valdez ?

-Non, mais on sait jamais avec toi, tellement tu parais froide. Tu peux pas vivre sans rire ! On te voit même pas sourire. A moins que tu sois un automate. Mais là, tu répondrais à une logique. »

Aïe. Ça, ça fait mal. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Alors Léo continua de plus belle.

« Tu vois ? Si ça avait été une fille _normale_ tu te serais emportée, tu m'aurais giflé, tu m'aurais insulté. Ptêt bien même que tu m'aurais tué. Mais tu te contentes de garder cet air impassible. T'es même pas humaine en fait. »

Reyna serra les poings. Il l'avait touchée en plein cœur. A ce moment là, elle le haïssait de tout son être, plus qu'elle aurait pu imaginer jusque là. Elle voulait le faire souffrir comme il la faisait souffrir à ce moment là. Elle attrapa de nouveau son poignet, si violemment qu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du fils d'Héphaïstos, étant donné, qu'elle serrait toujours les poings. Elle lui intima de se taire. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Plus jamais. Et il y avait intérêt que cette enquête se termine rapidement. Elle ne le supporterait pas encore longtemps comme ça. Elle revint vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et enleva tout ce qui pouvait constituer un appui pour les remarques cinglantes de Léo. Photos, posters, cartes. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle la véritable Reyna, pas la prêteur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle ne faisait que donner raison à Léo. Qui s'empressa de le lui montrer.

« T'es quoi ? Une sorte de monstre sans sentiment ? Sans cœur ? »

_Mon cœur est fermé à double tour, Valdez, et je suis la seule propriétaire de la clé. Mon cœur, c'est zone interdite. _Et une avalanche d'insultes suivit ce message dans l'esprit de Reyna. Elle sortit un matelas et le posa au sol. Avec l'aide du forgeron, elle y mit des draps et un oreiller. Puis elle le mit à la porte. Quand elle rouvrit, elle était en pyjama. Mais pas un pyjama moche, hein. Non non, un pyjama d'été. On était au mois de juillet presque ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas mettre un pull non plus ! Elle était donc en short et en débardeur, ses cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules. Léo avait également pris le temps de se changer. Elle ne le regarda même pas, rageuse de toutes les phrases qu'il lui avait dit précédemment et se glissa dans les draps. Elle ne voulait même pas sentir son regard sur son corps. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, ferma les yeux, sans pour autant trouver le sommeil. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté son poste à la Légion, il n'était pas rare qu'elle fasse des insomnies. Néanmoins, elle calqua sa respiration sur celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle dormait, afin que Valdez ne reste pas éveillé et ne lui parle pas. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre et aurait été capable de lui faire couper la langue si elle entendait le moindre mot venant de sa bouche.

Léo, lui, avait bien compris qu'elle faisait semblant, mais il ne le fit pas remarquer. Il observa son poignet endolori, où cinq petits croissants sanguinolents semblaient imprimés dans sa chair. Les ongles de Reyna. Il avait frappé fort. Mais il fallait qu'elle arrête les faux-semblants, surtout s'ils étaient destinés à dormir dans la même pièce jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Il le voyait. Il voyait à quel point elle était stressée. A quelle point elle était devenue solitaire. Il voyait à la courbure de ses épaules que ça lui pesait. Elle n'était pas la seule prêteur, il y avait Frank désormais. Mais il était parti en mission diplomatique. Pour deux mois. Et elle reprenait donc la direction du Camp, seule, comme avant. Il avait essayé de se rapprocher. Il fallait qu'ils coopèrent, si elle tentait de le tuer verbalement à chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche, ça n'allait pas être gagné. Alors il avait choisi une autre méthode. Elle était directe ? Alors lui aussi. La provocation. Il avait vu qu'il l'avait touchée. La preuve était sur ses poignets. Mais quelque part, il avait trouvé ça jouissif de déstabiliser un temps soit peu la froide prêteur. Il la détestait aussi. Mais pas avec la même intensité. Il al détestait, parce qu'elle ne savait pardonner. Elle était pire que Nico, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il soupira, se retourna afin de tourner le dos à Reyna et s'endormit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fille d'Enyo dormait elle aussi, et réellement cette fois.

Ils furent réveillés en sursaut par un hurlement. Qui fut coupé tandis que les sons arrivaient à l'apogée de leur puissance. Un cri de désespoir, mêlé de terreur et de colère. Les deux demis-dieux se levèrent précipitamment. Léo passa un T-shirt et Reyna, elle, était déjà dehors, à humer l'air, et à tenter de se souvenir de quelle direction provenait le son. Elle courut et son collègue enquêteur eût du mal à la suivre. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit une ombre s'enfuir au loin. Elle partit et la suivit. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Alors elle revint sur ses pas et observa Léo. Il se tenait là, debout, les bras ballants. C'était de là que provenait le hurlement. C'était une impasse, tout juste assez large pour qu'ils puissent se tenir tous les deux côte à côté. Et il observait, impuissant, le visage d'une autre jeune fille. Egorgée elle aussi. Du sang perlait encore de la plaie. Une goutte s'en échappa, glissale long du cou délicat et alla rejoindre ses comparses au cœur d'une mare rougeâtre. Léo s'approcha. Les yeux de la fille étaient presque vides. Mais pas éteints. Reyna savait qu'il était trop tard. Léo repoussa une mèche de la victime qui tombait devant ses grands yeux bleus.

« Qui t'a fait ça ?

-C'est... »

Elle fut secouée d'une quinte de toux. Elle cracha du sang, puis s'écroula. Elle était morte. Léo se sentit coupable et recula d'un pas. Puis il regarda Reyna, durement. Il voulait lui montrer que lui non plus ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller calmer la foule avant qu'Octave ne te devance. C'est jamais bon quand Octave prend les choses en main. Moi, je me charge d'emmener... ?

-Alice.

-Je me charge d'emmener Alice à ton bureau pour que nous puissions chercher un indice sur son corps. »

Reyna hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle remarquait déjà que les casernes se vidaient des curieux petit à petit. Il fallait qu'elle leur donne une explication rationnelle. Et qu'elle les convainque que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence avec le meurtre de l'après-midi. Reyna pensa à Alice. A ses beaux cheveux blonds, qui retombaient toujours autour de son visage avec grâce, à ses grands yeux bleus, emplis de bonté et de gentillesse. Elle aurait aimé lui ressembler. Reyna avait toujours voulu être blonde. Il se dégageait une sorte de candeur de ces jeunes femmes, de sorte qu'elles avaient l'avantage de la surprise, lorsqu'elles se révélaient être de redoutables combattantes. Et puis elles semblaient avoir une vie amoureuse bien plus remplie. Et bien plus simple. Elle soupira, et parla d'une voix claire, calme et posée, et lorsqu'elle eût terminé, la foule se divisa en groupes, qui discutaient vivement, réveillant ceux qui ne l'étaient pas auparavant. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et assuré vers son bureau, où Léo l'attendait. Il observait tristement le corps de la jeune fille, mais reconstitua son masque d'impassibilité quand son regard hyperactif croisa celui, froid et dur, de Reyna.

« Egorgée, comme l'autre, mais pas avec la même lame. Celle-ci était plus épaisse. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose au bord de la blessure mortelle. »

Il sortit des petites pinces de sa ceinture à outil qu'il avait dû aller prendre dans la chambre de Reyna qu'elle avait laissée ouverte et atrappa quelque chose, aux lèvres de la plaie. La prêteur s'approcha et observa.

« On dirait du coton... »

Reyna fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose la perturbait. Mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi, alors elle se tut et conserva le silence. C'était de toute manière, ma meilleure des choses à faire pour rester concentré continuèrent d'inspecter le cadavre. Les bords de la plaie étaient irréguliers, et moins nets. La carotide n'avait pas été entièrement tranchée. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre. Alors, en désespoir de cause, ils retournèrent se coucher. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés une seule parole, juste des regards froids dépourvus de tout sentiment et de toute émotion. On pouvait dire que c'était plutôt tendu, en effet. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, mais ce fut d'un sommeil agité. Reyna hurla. Léo aussi. Reyna se souvenait. Et jamais elle crut que des souvenirs pourraient lui arracher des cris de douleur et de désespoir. C'était le cri du loup blessé. Pas de la peur. Juste du désespoir et de la douleur Elle se souvenait vaguement de son passé, un passé lointain, loin de Circé. Une maison en flammes. Des ombres démoniaques. Deux filles. Une qui courait et pleurait. Et l'autre qui avait une sorte d'aura de guerrière. Elle avait dans ses cheveux d'onyx, de la poussière d'or. Ça la rendait encore plus irréelle. Cette fille la portait dans ses bras, la tenant d'une main, contre sa hanche. Et dans l'autre main, elle avait un couteau. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Son visage était baigné par l'obscurité, mais Reyna se souvenait de l'étrange éclat dans ses yeux. Elle rappela l'autre fille. Sa voix était forte mais tremblante également. Chargée d'une sorte de colère et peut-être d'un peu de tristesse.

« On a pas le choix ! Dépêche toi ! Suis nous ou péris ! »

La prêteur du Camp Jupiter se réveilla en sursaut, le front perlé de sueur, la respiration saccadée et son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle se rallongea et tenta de se calmer. Elle regarda le réveil. 7h. L'heure de se lever. Elle bouscula Léo, volontairement et lui ordonna de se lever. Puis elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle s'observa dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve, mais la dernière remontait il y a quelques années déjà. Elle se déshabilla, et entra dans la douche. Et comme tous les matins, elle prit sa douche à l'eau froide, pour se sortir de ses pensées et de la torpeur de culpabilité qui s'abattait sur elle à cahque fois qu'elle tentait d'y trouver un sens. Elle se lava les cheveux, les rinça, sortit, se sécha le corps, enfila une tenue simple comportant un T-shirt pourpre du Camp. Elle se sécha les cheveux et ne mit pas de maquillage, comme à son habitude. Elle mit ses vêtements dans le panier à linge sale et sortit de la pièce. Là, Léo l'attendait pour pouvoir aller se préparer aussi. Elle lui adressa un regard foudroyant, tandis qu'il allait faire une remarque. Elle s'assit sur son lit, s'empara de sa brosse à cheveux et tenta de démêler sa chevelure soyeuse. Et elle repensa à la Guerrière de son rêve. Ses cheveux à elle n'étaient pas démêlés. Ils étaient ébouriffés, volaient en tous sens sans dégager réellement son visage de l'ombre. Elle semblait se fondre dans l'obscurité, véritable assassin. La prêteur repensa à sa première hypothèse qu'elle avait rejetée, pensant qu'elle était invraisemblable, et reprit les éléments qui fondaient cette pseudo-vraisemblance. Elle aurait pu penser à la vérité, si Léo ne l'avait pas interrompue en ouvrant brusquement la porte, les cheveux trempés, à peine habillé, et s'il n'avait pas couru pour sortir de l'appartement de Reyna.

Etonnée, elle le suivit, du regard, comprenant vers où il allait. Elle n'aurait pu le rattraper. Il filait, louvoyait entre les personnes, en bousculait malencontreusement d'autres et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il avait l'air d'être sûr de chacun de ses pas et énormément empressé. Il fallait qu'il aille voir quelque chose dans le bureau de Reyna, et cela intriguait cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle arriva, à bout de souffle, dans son bureau, elle y trouva un Léo victorieux. Il souriait et avait des yeux fous. Il observait la plaie et se mit à rire. Reyna eût soudainement froid dans le dos.

**Alors alors mes amis ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a notre petit Léo pour devenir aussi psychopathe que ça en voyant une simple plaie (qu'il a vue avant d'aller se coucher) ? Et à quoi rime le rêve de Reyna ? Qui étaient les trois filles ? Pourquoi il y avait le feu ? Pleeeein de questions x) Ah oui, et que pensez-vous de ce deuxième meurtre ? Des hypothèses ? **

**J'vous fais pleeeein de bisous les gens ! Oubliez pas de reviewer ! **


End file.
